Sin amor
by Zarite
Summary: No sólo era su nombre, Ritsuka comprendió más cosas, Soubi era un adulto mentiroso y cruel. Le sonreía de forma cariñosa cuando en realidad no lo sentía, le decía que lo amaba cuando era mentira.


_Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Si**n amor.

·

·

·

_'Te amo' 'Te quiero' _

Simples y cortas palabras pueden derrumbar su mundo, él sabe que es una cruel mentira de Soubi pedida expresamente de su hermano, lo sabe pero aún siente ese perforante dolor.

Ritsuka siente los dedos largos y suaves de Soubi en en sus orejas, intenta no cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse, pero falla estrepitosamente, Soubi sonríe.

—Te amo Ritsuka.—murmura Soubi abrazando su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, él cierra los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua.

Detesta con toda su alma que Soubi le mienta, que le diga que lo ama cuando no lo hace. Sabe que no tiene nada, que ahora su futuro sería solitario. Cuando su hermano vivía por lo menos lo tenia, tenia a Seimei, también tenia a su madre—aunque ésta lo golpeara, él sabía que la tenia cuando luego su madre se calmaba y le acariciaba con parsimonia sus oreja de gato.—ahora, inmerso en esa terrible y oscura soledad veía con otros ojos el mundo.

Los adultos podían ser crueles y mentirosos. Soubi era muestra viviente de ello. No tenia sus orejas, era ya un adulto, era mentiroso con él, decía cosas que no sentía y solo para herirlo con más fuerza que la anterior confesión de amor. Era cruel por dañarlo, y más mostrando esa deslumbrante sonrisa. Ritsuka lo odiaba, odiaba a Soubi y sus estúpidas palabras, odiaba esos ojos cariñoso que se cernían en él, odiaba los dedos y las caricias de Soubi en su cabeza y su cuerpo, odiaba sus labios, sin embargo, era lo único que era 'suyo'.

Pero tenia miedo, ese miedo corriéndole las entrañas sabiendo que Seimei regresaría y se lo arrebataría de su lado. Ritsuka sabia que su hermano mayor estaba vivo, también que Soubi mentía diciendo que no sabia nada.

—Te quiero Ritsuka.—susurro Soubi contra su oído, besando sus mejillas con adorable cariño visto desde fuera, pero lo real era que su cariño era falso.

El niño apretó los labios con más fuerza, forzó a no gritar de nuevo. Ya ni los gritos servia con Soubi. La larga cabellera de su luchador acaricio su rostro, una mano furtiva se coló por la prenda de ropa, jadeo y se ruborizo.

—Eres tan lindo Ritsuka. —confeso Soubi. La cola negra de Ritsuka se erizo con furia, sus orejas gatunas pararon, se alejo veloz como el rayo de él. Miro sus ojos, y lo odio con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa misma mirada forzada y bien encubierta de falso cariño y amor hacia su persona. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se sujeto con fuerza la cabeza, dolía tanto, más que los golpes duros y furiosos de su madre.

—¡Soubi no mientas! —pidió en un grito, Soubi le sonrió con más ahinco. Ritsuka se acuclillo en el suelo temblando con furia.—¡Te odio!—las palabras fluyeron más rápido que su cerebro, se avergonzo y titubeo mirando detenidamente a Soubi, el adulto tenia la mirada ligeramente herida.

—Yo te amo. —contraataco sonriendo. Su mano impacto en el duro suelo y sintió la piel enrojecer.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Soubi lo lastimaba tanto? ¿No entendía que sufría más con sus mentiras? ¿Acaso no se apiadaba de su ya torturada alma? ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas contra su consentimiento, sus mejillas húmedas, sus pestañas mojadas y la vista nublada por dolor.

—Vete. —susurro. Apretó los puños.—¡Vete, no quiero verte!

—¿Es una orden?

—¡Lo es! ¡No aparezcas nunca!

Lo miro a los ojos, Soubi mantenía la misma falsa mirada. Definitivamente odiaba a Soubi, lo odiaba tanto que el amor que sentía en el fondo de su corazón también peleaba contra ese odio. El luchador le beso la frente y acarició sus orejas de gato, envolvió su cuerpo en un corto abrazo y le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo que mi amo desee.—susurro desapareciendo por el balcón de su habitación. Ritsuka se apretó con fuerza las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en el. Sabia que no podría parar de llorar, también que ahora Soubi tal vez no aparecería en su escuela, algo dolió con más fuerza en pecho.

Soubi ya no estaría, a menos que lo necesitase.

—No te llamare, nunca. —murmuro apretando los dientes. La lluvia golpeo con fuerza la ventana del balcón, él lo miro detenidamente y se preguntó si algún día también su dolor se esparciría por todo el mundo como la lluvia.

Soubi tiro la colilla del cigarrillo, miro la ventana de Ritsuka y se alejo con lentitud. Su amo no lo necesitaba, otra estocada en el corazón, primero Seimei y ahora Ritsuka.

Lo amaba, lo amaba sinceramente, pero sabia que si tuviera que elegir entre Ritsuka y Seimei, el pequeño perdería, Ritsuka merecía algo mejor que él, alguien que lo traicionaría a la primera vuelta de esquina.

Sonrió cuando pronunció el nombre verdadero de Ritsuka.

—Loveless, sin amor.—aspiro el denso aire y unas gotas se filtraron por sus ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas de desconsuelo fluyeron por sus mejillas. Por primera vez las emociones fluyerón lejos de la capa fría que había creado.

* * *

**N**/**A**. ¡Dios mio! Cuando acabe de ver el anime, me fui a por manga, estoy entre los últimos capítulos que han salidos, así que espero con ansiado cariño que haya ya, más capítulos.—He de admitir a regañadientes que no sé como salió está idea de éste pequeño one-shot, pero bueh...—.

Sobre éste one-shot espero que os guste, y tal vez haga más, aunque tengo que acabar de verlo todo para acoplarme a los dos personajes.—Soubi y Ritsuka.—

PD; Me encanta cuando sufrén los dos. Merecen sufrir más y luego llegar a un final—no feliz, ni tampoco triste. Si no tal vez en blanco para que hagan todo desde cero.—bien, basta de chachara y gracias al que lo lea y deje un_ R_&_R_—que no cuesta nada, —Adiós.


End file.
